


"You are special to me."

by AoiRingo



Series: Quote prompts collection [1]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo





	"You are special to me."

The door opened with a loud creak followed by his steps. He was making his morning check, nothing special, just the routine. That day I decided to pretend to be asleep, just to see if he, as observant as he was, could realize I was awake. I could hear as he was approaching my bed to do his work, but the moment he realized I was not awake he stopped. He let out a small sigh, I could even see him with his characteristic side smile. It was really hard not to open the eyes to look at him, his smile was the best way to wake up in the morning. However, before I could stop my pantomime, he took a lock of my hair and caresses it gently. He sighed again and play with the lock between his fingers a bit more before letting the hair fall slowly to its original place. I waited to talk until he turned.

“Why did you do that…” My voice sounded rough, he turned slightly to look at me in the eyes and gave me the saddest smile I have ever seen. It looked like he was about to cry.

“Because you are special to me.” Saying that he just left the room and a warm feeling tainted with a stroke of sorrow started to spread within my heart.


End file.
